


The Winter of Our Content

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Snow, tiny bit of strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will have a snowball fight and then spend quality time in front of the fireplace to dry off and warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter of Our Content

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was watching King of the Hill season 2, the episode called _Snow Job_ 1\. If you have no clue what the episode is about, it's basically Hank and the gang have to deal with a propane shortage during a snow storm. Don't know how it happened, but the idea of a snowball fight leading to something just hit me. I honestly struggled a little bit on which ship to sail in this story. I was torn between Hannigram, Hannibloom, and Hannibal with my original character from my story on Deviantart. I settled on Hannigram, because that seems to be the most popular (damn you, peer pressure). I don't know...I might try this again with a different ship (not unlike what I did with _Doctor Lecter's Stylist_ ). I have also discovered I may have a bit of a language kink. I just love the thought of Hannibal's native tongue slipping in during le sexy time---hell, just anyone slipping in some other language (⌒.−)＝★
> 
>  
> 
> What in the hell am I doing? What is wrong with me....watch: this'll be my most popular story

One, winter's day Will and Hannibal were out for their daily walk; a simple thing that they had established for their New Year's resolution. It was a little breezy, cloudy, cold, and the ground was covered with snow from the night before. In all honesty, Will felt it wasn't really a good day for a walk, but Hannibal wasn't going to let him give up on their resolution just yet. He did agree to not being out too long; so they just went a couple of blocks.

By the time they reached their yard, both mens' faces were pink from the cold. And a sudden urge had hit Will. He aloud Hannibal to get a little ahead of him, giving him time to reach down and grab a handful of snow. Hannibal noticed that his companion had left his side. He turned to see what Will was doing and he was hit with the pack of snow.

“Will, what are you doing?” He asked, brushing snow off of himself.

Will's face lit up as he giggled. “Just thought I'd have a little fun.”

“Throwing snow? Isn't that a little childish?”

“What's the matter, Lecter, too stuck up to enjoy an old fashioned snowball fight?”

Hannibal put his hands to his side and started lecturing Will about this sudden childish behavior. He didn't really pay attention to what was happening and got hit by another snowball. It knocked his hat off his head. He heard Will laughing again. There was no way he could resist any longer. In a sudden movement he scooped up some snow and chucked it in Will's direction, which Will had dodged.

“What happened to this being childish?” Will armed himself.

So did Hannibal. “Aren't you familiar with the term 'if you can't beat them, join them'?”

And just like that, the two grown men spent a good forty minutes or so chasing each other and throwing snow. Not a single patch of white was untouched with grooves caused from their fingers and/or shoe prints. Eventually, the wet and cold caught up to their senses and they went inside; red cheeked and runny nosed now. Once inside they started peeling off their wet clothes. Then Hannibal lit the fireplace in the living room. He hung his things near by to dry them off.

Will sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and planted a big kiss on Hannibal's cold cheek.

“See, now didn't you find that somewhat fun?” He smiled, and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

Hannibal placed his hands on Will's arms and smiled back. “Other than the risk of getting a cold and the wet clothing, I suppose it was.”

Will left to go grab some hot chocolate that he had brewing in the kitchen. When he returned, Hannibal was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace. He sat down next to him and handed him a cup. He heard a sniffle and assumed that this odd sitting behavior was an attempt to warm up. He set his cup down, got back up, and returned with a blanket. He wrapped one end around himself and offered the other end to the sniffling one.

At first, Hannibal was uncertain about taking it, but the adorable puppy eyed look on Will's face convinced him to. He couldn't resist that look. He took the blanket in one hand and the other arm found its way around Will, to bring him in close. It was peaceful cuddling with Will this way.

They drank their hot chocolate and stared into the roaring fire in a comfortable silence. Hannibal finished his cup and set it down then nuzzled Will's head, gently resting his nose in the soft brown curls. Even though his nose was still a little stuffy, he could smell the cheap shampoo/conditioner that Will used. Normally he hated the smell of that kind of stuff but he had gotten used to associating it to his Will and it made him smile.

A grin had also formed on Will's face as he placed his empty cup down. “What are you doing?”

“Just enjoying the closeness.” Hannibal left Will's head and looked towards his face.

“Me too.”

Will kissed Hannibal passionately, catching him off guard and almost knocking him over. He regained his balance just as quick and kissed Will back with just as much or even more passion. His hands ran up Will's back.

Will, with all his might, pushed Hannibal over to his back, indicating that the earlier test of balance was on purpose. He left Hannibal's lips and made his way down his collar bone, leaving a gentle trail of kisses on the way.

“Well,” Hannibal gasped. “Someone, certainly is in a mood today.”

“I'm sorry.” Will took a break from the neck to speak. “I just can't help it.”

Will straddled Hannibal and could feel the growing bulge through Hannibal's pants. He sat up and began to unbutton the vest and undershirt Hannibal had left on. He wasn't even going to try to fiddle with the tie, but it did give him a bit of an idea. With Hannibal's buttons all undone, Will quickly fidgeted with his own.

Hannibal looked up at him in surprise. “Don't I get a say so in any of this?”

Will stopped in mid unbuttoning and looked at him twice as shocked. “Did---did you want me to stop?”

There was a moments pause before Hannibal answered. “Well, no, I suppose I don't.”

He sat up promptly, grabbing Will so he wouldn't fall and brought their lips together again. Will took the chance to ease the undone clothes off of Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal finished taking Will's shirt off by ripping the buttons apart, causing them to fly in various directions.

“My shirt!” Will gasped.

“Oh, shush, I'll have them sown back on or I'll buy you a new shirt.”

Hannibal worked at taking his tie off, but Will stopped him. He got the hint, then dove straight to Will's neck, meeting it with a hard chomp making Will moan and clasp the back of Hannibal's head.

He guided Will to his back. He very gently glided his hand over Will's stomach and chest, pausing a little to tease his nipples. It sent goosebumps all over his body. Will, meanwhile was working on getting Hannibal's pants off. Hannibal shifted his attention to Will's fly, when he realized what the younger man was doing.

But suddenly, Hannibal stopped. “Oh, wait.” He scrambled to his feet and left the living room.

Will stayed sprawled out on the floor, slightly confused. It was a couple minutes before Hannibal returned with a tube in his hand.

“Couldn't forget this,” he held up the lube for split second. “Thankfully, there was some in the downstairs bathroom.”

“Yeah, no shit.” He smiled as Hannibal returned to his arms.

Hannibal pulled away again, but this time to remove Will's pants and underwear. His erection stood proud as it was freed from it's cotton mixed prison. And before Hannibal could do anything else, Will himself popped up to meet him face to face.

With his arms wrapped around the other's neck, he asked, “May I top this time? It's been your turn for quite awhile.”

“I suppose,” he sighed, smiled, and kissed him. He couldn't deny those puppy eyes _anything_.

They spent the next few moments on their knees, teasing each other with light lip work in all the right places. Eventually, Will nudged Hannibal for a signal to get on his back. He dragged his fingernails in a feather light motion down Hannibal's chest and stomach as he eased down to remove the last bits of clothing left on the man. The sensation made Hannibal chuckle slightly.

The pants and undergarments were tossed off to the side and Will slid back up to Hannibal's lips. He ran his fingers through the soft gray/blonde hair as his tongue traced over teeth. Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will to hold him as close as possible, making their dicks rub slightly. Will broke up the mouth work to start prepping Hannibal's entrance. First one finger, then two; twisting and moving in ways the drove his lover crazy.

To keep his hands busy, Hannibal grabbed Will's cock and gently massaged the head, then tenderly worked the rest of the shaft, making sure to keep Will excited, but not _too_ excited. Will returned the tenderness with light kisses on Hannibal's stomach and then a peck to Hannibal's erection.

Feeling that the time was right, Will grabbed the tube and slicked up his erection along with its target. He gently eased into Hannibal causing a sticky pleasure for both of them. He rejoined Hannibal's lips, tongues back at it, as hands moved up and down Will's back and occasionally his ass, and through Hannibal's hair; Will increasing his thrusts as they went on.

“Gah, _Manęs neužkrušit, Will.”_ Hannibal groaned as he felt his orgasm build.

Will had yet to actually learn Lithuanian, but he gather enough to Google and understand some phrases. He knew he was pleasing his lover and that he was close. Will could feel he was near too. He picked up his pace.

As Hannibal's breathing increased, Will placed his hands on the floor for leverage, grabbed the tie with his tongue and held it in his teeth, pulling it as much as could. He stared deep into Hannibal's eyes as they filled with a lust that wasn't there before. Hannibal rested his hands on Will's shoulder blades, and encouraged Will to go deep back wrapping his legs around Will once again.

The slight strangulation was enough to make both men cum. Will pumping his release deep into Hannibal's body, while Hannibal's made a mess on both of them. The tie fell from Will's mouth to free him so he could be back on Hannibal's, fiercely kissing him as he rode out the orgasm. Even when it was all over, he didn't part from Hannibal's face. After awhile, Hannibal was the one who gently moved Will off. They were both panting, sweating, and messy.

“That was a nice touch,” Hannibal said as he finally removed the tie from his neck.

Will grinned ear to ear. “I thought you'd get a kick out of that.” There was another tender kiss. “Whew. I need a shower.”

“As do I. Shall we conserve water,  _mano brangūs_ ?” Hannibal took Will's hand in his and kissed the top of it.

“Sounds fine to me.”

With that both men stood up and journeyed off to the downstairs bathroom to hose each other off, not without Will giving Hannibal's well toned ass a good smack.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has brought to my attention that Google translate is a pain in the ass (*see 'Oops') and has been misleading me on translations. And, yes, when I've translated the Lithuanian back to English it doesn't match up anymore. So, I'm trying out http://www.freetranslation.com/. If this is misleading me too, please point me to a site that won't. It's bad enough I butcher the language I was born into, I don't need to do that to anyone else's.


End file.
